My rewrite of Eragon
by dark dragon rider1
Summary: This is just my twisted up version of eragon, There will be some strange additions and twists.my 1st fanfic ever so plz r&r ON HOLD, not enough interest
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story, I didn't even finish the 1****st**** book, but I'm only using places and characters, but I will create some characters, and kick some, it is a t-rated story (language only), constructive criticism strongly suggested, I wont add a 2****nd**** chapter til I get 5 reviews, and most of all, enjoy and review **

Chapter 1

It was just an ordinary night; I saw a wolf, walking with a slight limp, probably abandoned by the pack, as I drew my bow back, aimed to break his neck, …BAM! Out of nowhere this explosion appeared and scared the wolf away, and resting exactly where the explosion was, laid a blood red stone, smoking from the explosion. I lifted it only to find out that it was much lighter then it appeared, like some sort of, egg. So I started for home.

*%*

When I got back to Carvahal, I had shot a mere turkey, not much at all, so I stopped in at Sloan's in hopes of trading the stone for some meat.

"Hey, Sloan!" I said upon entering.

"Eragon, my boy, "he responded," see this, finest cut in all of Alegasia,"

"How much?" I asked.

"How much? Hahaha, too much for any man below royalty to get the whole bull cut like this."

"I have something to trade." I produced the stone.

"Where did you steal this from?" he said suddenly worried.

"I found it hunting in the spine" I responded.

" Well put the damn thing back!" he snapped.

" Why? Its not cursed or anything, is it?"

" It's the kings, I don't know what it is, but put it back where you found it before all of Carvahal is slaughtered because you took a stone that you thought looked pretty!" He was steamed at this point.

" OK, but, can you clean this turkey for me?" I changed the subject.

" Not as long as u have that God Damn stone in this town!" he was really upset now.

"OK, then I'll go put it back then." I said backing out of the small shack. He just glared at me.

*%*

" I'm home!" I called. Garrow waved then returned to weeding the potatoes. Roran was busy grooming the horses, while Valencia was setting rattraps, which consisted of some honey and molasses on a plate. And when she saw the turkey she started to boil water to remove the feathers.

"That's it? I thought you would've gotten at least a coyote with that" she criticized

" Shut up Valencia" I told her," I did see an injured wolf, but I slid on some leaves and scared it away"

" You klutz" she shot back.

" Calm down ladies" Roran mocked.

" Oh, no respect for the hunter?" I countered playfully.

" Oh, come now, you call yourself a hunter when all you shot was this pathetic bird? Its one days meal," he was still playing along as he grabbed a broom and I got the fire poker and we had one of our playful spars, I almost got him in a neck slip, but he clubbed me in the shoulder, then I swung again, but missed and hit an overhanging bucket and spilled the cold rainwater on his head then lunged him in the gut and he gave in.

" Your not much of a hunter," he was _still_ on it," but your not bad sparring with a stick" he said still crouched over.

" Waters boiling" Valencia chimed in and I went over and cleaned it.

**I hoped you like it, my rewrite is somewhat like the book and movie dropped in a blender and I added my own touches, now plz review and vote on my poll, and if you have any better names for a title, bring them on**

**Dark Dragon Rider1**


	2. Chapter 2

**K, sorry guys, I didn't get much time on because we had a lot of homework  
after x-mas break and you know the rest. And good news- I finished ****Eragon****! Also, to the guy (I forget your name) who said about the historical incorrections, like the honey, lets pretend that I said tree sap from a nearby pine tree, as for the coyote and wolf, this is a world with dragons, magic, and other fantasy creatures, so its fine, but ty anyway, And thank you to my ****beta reader****, animedragon59.**

Chapter 2

Later that day, at dinner, Roran was devouring my whole turkey in an attempt to prove that it will last only one meal.  
"Why didn't you shoot anything else besides this bird? Because I'm positive that you saw  
at least SOMETHING else on your way back." Garrow asked.  
"Well you see, I found this weird stone on my way back to  
Carvahall," I said producing the stone.  
"Let me see that," said Roran.  
"Sure," He reached out and took the stone. We all examined what I believed to be a stone in turn.  
"Interesting," said Garrow "When the traders come to Carvahall, we'll  
see if we can sell it and buy some food."

%&%

That night, I woke up to a strange rattling noise by my rucksack. I went  
over and saw that the stone was shaking, very much like a chicken egg about to hatch. That's when it dawned on me that it wasn't a stone, but  
some strange egg. I grabbed the egg and felt it pulsing with life. So I wrapped it in my deerskin blanket but that did not do much. Then  
before I had the chance to grab it, it rolled and landed unharmed on the floor.  
Out of nowhere, the egg exploded! I looked in amazement at the creature that it housed. It  
was like a large, reddish-gray lizard. When it unfolded its wings I realized what it was. There was only one word I could say. I stuttered in shock as I looked at it, "…dragon."

%&%

The next morning, we had bread and rainwater for breakfast. Valencia said something, however, that made me stop cold.  
"Eragon, did something happen with the stone last night? I heard something crack."  
"Actually, yes, something did happen, I heard the cracking too, but when I  
checked the bag, the stone was gone." I replied shrugging my shoulders.  
"Strange," said Garrow dismissively.  
"Yeah, I know," I said remembering that I still had to clean up the pieces of the egg and  
find shelter for my dragon.

**There you go, sorry that its not too much longer then last time, but I  
don't want to make a novel with a chapter.  
****Dark Dragon Rider**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, my teachers are assigning a lot of homework lately so I didn't get  
time to write, so here goes nothing-**

**Chapter 3**

I was going to check on the dragon and clean up the egg pieces before I did  
my daily chores. But when I got there, the eggshell fragments dissolved as I  
entered the room. I looked down and saw the dragon with multiple rat bones. I knew at  
the very least it could get some food, but I still needed to find the little  
guy some shelter in the forest, possibly even the spine if it came to that.

"Eragon, what's taking so long?" Valencia called from the kitchen. I jumped in surprise when I heard this.  
I had completely forgotten about Valencia. She was going to be in the house all day. I'd have to sneak  
him out the window.

"I'm comin'," I responded in an annoyed tone.

$&$

While I finished up grooming the horses, I thought of ways that I could keep  
my dragon safe, visit it every day, and still keep it from my family. My best  
idea was sneak it out, hide it, and say I was going to go hunting for a while.  
Then I would go up there. But, then again, I would have to catch something every now and  
then to lower suspicion.

$&$

"Go already you stupid dragon!" The goddamn dragon wouldn't go through the  
window, it could fit but it was just being a jackass. When I  
gave it a final shove it FINALLY went out. I got my bow and headed  
out.

"Tell Garrow that I went out hunting in the forest," I called to Valencia as I headed out the door

"Eragon, wait!" she called after me, but I didn't slow at all. I just  
bolted around and found him. I picked him up and ran. Valencia would be after me  
like a starving wolf to a sausage.  
"Eragon! Wait up!" She called after me. I rounded a bend, hid him in a  
bush, and turned back to face her.  
"My God! What the hell do you want?!" I asked furiously.  
"You forgot to take your arrows you idiot. Now, what did you just throw into  
that bush?" She was pressing me now.  
"Nothing, just a carcass, now give me my arrows and go home before Garrow  
needs you." I barked at her as sweat began to pour down my face in nervousness.  
"A carcass? There is something moving in that bush!" She knew I was  
hiding something now.  
"Okay fine, but if you tell Garrow or Roran, I will torment you to no  
end." I got the dragon. Her mouth dropped to the ground in surprise.  
"W-W-What is that monster?" she cried out in terror and surprise at the same  
time.  
"It's a dragon. The stone I found that night was actually an egg.  
It hatched when I said it disappeared, and now I'm looking for a safe place  
to keep him." I explained.  
"Then what, ride off and kill Galbatorix then make the empire yours?"  
She asked in disbelief.  
"I… I don't know," I responded," but just please, just don't tell  
ANYONE," I emphasized.  
"Fine, as long as I don't have to help raise him or anything," she  
said.  
"Deal," I said smiling.

$&$

That night at dinner, Roran made his announcement.  
"Eragon, Father, Valencia, I'm leaving" He said.  
"What?" I sputtered in astonishment.  
"I got a job offer in Therinsford from Rolith, the Miller. He is willing  
to pay me 50 crowns if I accept to help him for the rest of the year. I  
feel I'm going to take it." He told us.  
"Well, I can't argue with you there, that's a good pay," said  
Garrow.  
"I know, I'd be a fool not to accept it," He said. His mind was set.

$&$

The next morning at dawn, Roran was dressed and had some gear, including a  
scythe, some bread, and a shady hat.  
"I'm gonna miss you, Roran. Who else am I gonna spar with when I'm  
done with my work?" I asked.  
"You'll manage," he said with a smile, and as he turned to leave, I  
saw tears welling up in his eyes.  
"It just won't be the same without Roran," I said with tears in my own.

Well there you have it, in the next chapter, Eragon and %$#^* start to spend  
time with each other, and something happens that you never would've  
guessed.  
Dark dragon rider


	4. Chapter 4

**I got some extra time in my computer class, and I typed it up there and sent  
it home so I got most done then, enjoy.**

**Chapter 4**

The next morning, I went out to find my dragon only to see how he was doing. I found  
the tree fairly easily, and I saw the little guy circling around with a bobcat. I considered taking the dragon and running, but then I realized that  
if I took him away, he would have a harder time learning to fight later on  
when I could ride him. But just in case, I grabbed a large stick. Then, just like that, the dragon lunged with lightning speed. It bit the cat's neck, killing it in a flash. It was only then that I realized it was much more than  
a wild animal that I coincidentally found while hunting.  
"Whoa!" I jumped as Valencia appeared behind me.  
"What do you want?" I asked irritably.  
"Oh come on, you didn't think that I wasn't at all curious as to what  
that thing could do, did you? I mean they are the center of almost every  
legend in Alagaesia! Sure as hell I wanna know what that thing can do!" She  
answered. But I could tell she was hiding something.  
"What are you hiding?" I asked, not amused.  
"Yeah well, you know how you said the egg appeared out of nowhere in a smoky  
explosion?" She asked  
"Aye," I said confused..  
"Well, I think I have one too," She gave me a weak, don't-kill-me kind of smile. It was hard, but I managed to not explode on her for not telling me.  
"Show Me," I said through tightly clenched teeth, she  
presented a dragon egg sized object that was a gleaming silver color.  
Here it is. I got mine the same night you did, only mine was hidden under  
a pile of hay so it wouldn't get detected by you, Roran, or Garrow," she  
told me. Then as my dragon sniffed at it, the instant it touched the surface  
of the egg, it shattered and out rolled a gleaming silver dragon. A few inches  
smaller than mine, but it had two small bumps on its fore head, each about an  
inch long, and another on its nose.  
"That's an interesting looking dragon," I said.  
"And what's that supposed to mean, He's ugly? Stupid looking?" she snapped at me.  
"No, just, different, Mine has a spiked tail, and bony plates on its back, where as yours has 3 facial horns and small spikes." I said shrugging.  
"Well they can't all be the same," she growled.  
"You do have a point." I sighed.

$&$

Over the next month or so, they were growing; the small bony lumps on my dragon's back were turning into large plates of bone, with 4 jagged spikes  
on his tail (it is basically a stegosaurus with larger front legs, wings, a longer dragon-like neck and head, and leaner body). Valencia's was growing  
large horns on its head, as well as a large thick shield (hers has a dragon's body with a toothed triceratops head). Then they took off flying at a speed that I never would've dreamt of! Then the shining spiral that I  
just noticed on each of our palms started glowing and tingling like hell.  
A loud roar erupted from above our heads. We jumped in surprise and stopped cold at the two monsters  
that stood before us. One with three large horns and gleaming silver color, the other with two rows of bony plates on plates running along its spine, this one  
had blood red and slate gray scales.  
Greetings Eragon I heard a rumbling, imperative, male voice. It took me a  
few seconds to realize it was my dragon speaking to me "Is that you, err…uh, I'm sorry, what is your name?" I said slightly afraid.  
"My name is Glaedr, and you are my rider."  
"And I'm Saphira, and you Valencia, Are my rider." A gentle, caring, female voice said.

And here is where I'm leaving you, the next chapter is where the violence begins, since you've probably all either read the book, or seen the movie,  
its where the raz'zac come in, now plz review, and vote on my poll!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, you know how you guys said I was rushing the story, well I can't help it, literaly, I hate exposition, it should be lengthening up soon, sinse it is getting toward the action. And just for this chapter clarification, Valencia is 13, Eragon is 15, and Roran is 16. Now I'll stop ranting and here goes.

Chapter 5

Over the next few weeks, Valencia filled in for Roran sinse he left to go work in Therinsford to help us earn money to buy just something that will improve our farm. Our schedule was: When we wake up, we go and visit our dragons and come back before Garrow knows we're not home, then we do our chores and continue the harvest till dark when We go in and get dinner. But that was until this morning when Garrow got up 20 min. _early_.

"Where were you 2" he asked when we got back.

" I was teaching Valencia how to hunt, because when I have to either join the army or flee to the wild, and someone's going to have to hunt, she's actualy learning pretty quickly, but still needs a lot more practice before she's ready to hunt stuff like deer and wild ass," I told him.** Wild ass is a type of donkey; they are to stuborn and wild to be used to plow or pull carts, so their fur and meat is the only thing they're good for. **That seemed to do the trick.

" C'mon, we gotta do our chores so we can finish the harvest!" Valencia chimed in.

$&$

That night, we were walking through the town and saw some village men talking over a fire. I saw Horst, Brom, Loring, Delwin, Birgit, and Gedric. They were talking over a fire looking like they were very upset.

" For what, more suffering? More Death?" Horst growled.

" Easy Horst, Its not that bad" Loring told him.

" Live stock has been getting killed ever sinse those God damn… whatever they are… came here!" Horst yelled.

" Shut it! You want them to hear you? They'll have our heads!" Gedric told him.

" There was a time, when dragons flourished." Brom piped up from the corner.

**I assume you've read the books, and I really don't want to write the entire story out, so this is write after he finished.**

After we heard brom's tale we were ranting about it all the way to Sloan's house when we stopped, there was something in the butcher's house, something deadly. As we peered through the house boards, we saw a creature, about 7 feet tall, dark and slimy, with knives coming out of the top of his wrists, it was tormenting the butcher for something.

" He lives on a farm," He gasped for breath, "The farthest one in the valley. I don't know what he had, but it was shiny and blue." The creature severed 3 fingers on his left hand before jumping away; we could hear one of the strongest men in Carvahal crying in extreme pain. That was when I realized he was talking about me.

" Hide!" I whispered quickly, but she was already in a bush, so I just curled up at the base of the house, when the wall fell down, with me in the small gap, between. Then it bolted with speed no human could ever dream of achieving. Then we bolted after it, taking a shortcut through the woods. Valencia tripped while she was a few yards ahead of me, I ran pat her as she was getting up and running. The instant we exited the forest, Saphira grabbed us and put Valencia on her back and held me in her talons.

" Let us go!" I cried in desperation.

_Its too late, they've already made it there! _She told us as she kept flying with blistering speed.

" Where's Glaedr!?" I realized he wasn't there.

_He's coming, now hold on _she snapped. I repeatedly tried to squirm free.

_You stupid boy! _She yelled. Then Glaedr came into view and she dropped me onto his back.

 **This is where I stop you; I hope it is less streched out last time.**


End file.
